Les petits mouchoirs interspaciaux
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Sur Abydos Daniel file le parfait amour et a enfin atteint le bonheur. C'est sans compter sur ses allergies.


**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "allergie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: Ni la porte des étoiles, ni les personnages en présence ne m'appartiennent.

**Les petits mouchoirs interspaciaux**

Cela faisait un an qu'ils avaient traversé la porte. Ils avaient cru se trouver dans une pyramide au beau milieu d'un désert inhabité et ils s'étaient retrouvé à festoyer avec le peuple d'Abydos. Au fur et à mesure Daniel était parvenu à identifier les mots, les constructions de phrase. Sha're avait été patiente et adorable, elle l'avait emmené voir les symboles qui lui avait permis de tout comprendre.

Puis Râ était arrivé et avait été vaincu. Daniel avait décidé de rester sur Abysos, là où on ne le prenait pas pour un archéologue devenu fou ou pour un inutile au sein d'une équipe militaire, là où Sha're et les siens l'avaient accepté. Le colonel O'neill et lui avaient passé un accord. Si Daniel restait sur cette planète, il ne pourrait plus retourner sur Terre. Mais en contrepartie, le militaire et ses coéquipiers déclareraient que la bombe avait éradiqué la planète et que le programme de la porte pouvait donc être suspendu. Personne ne viendrait troubler la paix d'Abydos, le portail entre leurs deux mondes serait scellé.

Après le départ de ses amis les terriens, Daniel s'était tout de même senti un peu déprimé. Il se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était laissé entraîner. Mais très vite, il fut grisé, adopta les coutumes locales, fut reconnu comme un abydosien à part entière. Il avait pu épouser Sha're, qui, en plus de la douceur et la curiosité innocente qu'elle avait déjà montré, se révéla être une femme extraordinaire. Il n'aurait jamais pu espérer rencontrer de telles personnes sur Terre, il vivait heureux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il fit aussi une découverte incroyable. Sha're l'emmena jusqu'à une salle dont les murs étaient couverts des symboles portés par la Porte des étoiles. Il lui avait fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un immense répertoire de destinations, de portails vers d'autres mondes. La Porte ne reliait pas seulement la Terre et Abydos, des centaines d'autres mondes devaient exister. Par curiosité, il testa plusieurs séries de coordonnées avec le cadran de contrôle, mais rien ne fonctionna. Il était un peu déçu, mais au moins, cela voulait dire que leur paix était garantie n'est-ce-pas ?

Une autre fois, Skaara et Daniel étaient partis tous les deux crapahuter dans le désert et l'adolescent lui avait montré les trésors que la planète pouvaient leur offrir : quelques plantes et petits animaux survivants aux conditions parfois difficiles. Une sorte de créature ressemblant à un fennec les avait même suivit quelques minutes, tout aussi curieux que l'archéologue.

Il y a quelques mois, une tempête de sable avait complètement détruit le chantier d'une nouvelle habitation. Daniel avait participé aux reconstructions avec les autres abydosiens et ils avaient ensuite tous fêté ça.

Oui, il vivait heureux, il se sentait chez lui. Il y avait cependant un aspect négatif dans cette idylle : ses allergies. Il éternuait sans cesse, faisant rire son entourage, mais pas lui. Il avait l'impression que son nez coulait tout le temps et il s'était confectionné des mouchoirs en tissu. Cependant, le tissu confectionné sur Abydos n'était pas particulièrement soyeux ou doux et Daniel eut très vite l'impression d'avoir le nez tout irrité à la fois par ses allergies et par le frottement de ses mouchoirs.

Ce fut donc comme si c'était le Messie qu'il accueilli la boîte de mouchoir en papier qui traversa un jour la Porte des étoiles. Cela faisait un an qu'il vivait sa nouvelle vie et que le vortex ne s'était pas activé. Mais le simple objet rejeté par la Porte lui donnait tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Daniel n'avait pas connu le colonel O'neill pendant très longtemps, mais il su tout de suite que c'était son idée. Pourquoi le contactait-il après si longtemps, alors que le programme Porte des étoiles devait être clos et lui-même mort ? Cela devait être important et c'est pourquoi l'archéologue entra les coordonnées de la Terre, qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier, et renvoya l'objet, après avoir tracé avec son doigt dans la poussière : « Envoyez m'en d'autres ».

Bien sûr, avant de se poser toutes ses questions, lorsqu'il ramassa la boîte de mouchoirs se trouvant à ses pieds, il ne pensa qu'à une chose : se moucher enfin un bon coup !

- Merci Jack. Cette boîte, c'est tout ce qu'il manquait à mon bonheur.


End file.
